User blog:Dual89 Proxima/PE Proposal: Arba
Hello everyone, this is a proposal to have Arba who already have the pure evil category listed on her page to be officially approved. What's the work? Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic is a manga and anime series about the adventures of a boy named Aladdin. It is a fantasy story about a boy named Aladdin who is exploring the world with his friends and allies. He explores dungeons and labyrinths to look for djinn and he is adamant about stopping the corruption that is in the world with the help of his friends and allies. Who is she? Arba is the former friend of Aladdin's mother, Sheba, and Aladdin's father, Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham. She is a creation of David Jehoahaz Abraham who was intended to train Solomon to become stronger. However, she always had an obsession and fascination with the supreme god, Ill Ilah. Arba would go out of her way to kill pretty much everyone close to her to satisfy her obsession with the god. She is one of Solomon's magi along with Sheba. She is the founder and leader of Al-Thamen -- a terrorist organization and one of the main antagonists of the entire series. What did she do? Arba was created by David in Alma Torran to help Solomon train as a fighter. She would go on journeys with Solomon and was a good friend of Solomon, Sheba, Ugo, and the team. However, Arba was secretly obsessed with the preservation of Ilah, the supreme being of the universe. She hid her hatred for David from her friends because she did not like that he was taking power from Ilah. She eventually wanted to get revenge on him by murdering him. One night when Solomon and his forces were going after David's forces. Arba manages to find a doppleganger of David. She slain him in a particularly gruesome manner and smiles over his remains which was a little alarming to her friends. When she found out that it was a decoy she killed, she still wanted to kill David but David already set his trap to kill many people in a populated city and committing suicide. With David gone, Solomon and his team tried to figure out a way to fix the issues by trying to split magoi among all life in Alma Torran. Solomon took the last remaining ruhk from Ilah and became a god that surpassed it. Arba was extremely angry when Solomon surpassed Ilah as god. Arba soon began to form a movement of people to support her against Solomon called Al-Thamen. She also began consuming black ruhk -- which is the dark and evil version of ruhk. Soon enough after some arguments with her friends, Arba soon betrayed all them by raging a full on world war against Solomon. She encountered her former friend Sheba (who was pregnant) and murders her with a grin on her face and then fights Solomon. She tells Solomon that all this time she was obsessed with Ilah and then have Ill Ilah destroy all of Alma-Torran killing everyone (except for Ugo and spiritual remnants of Solomon) and reducing the planet to a lifeless barren wasteland. Arba's spirit managed to survive and went to the new world that Ugo created. She would take possession of women in her bloodline to carry out the Al-Thamen's mission. As the leader of the organization, Arba would make sure that the organization spread as much inequality, slavery, corruption, chaos and negativity as much as possible in order to create an environment where she would summon Ill Ilah and have it destroy the world. Over the generations, she would take possession of women with her bloodline and when she has a daughter, she would take possession of her when she was older and stronger. She eventually manages to take possession of Gyokuen Ren where she had the woman murder her husband and two sons leaving only Hakuryuu. She then mocks Hakuryuu when he realized she was behind the murder. Arba in possession of Gyokuen Ren also had Al-Thamen kill off everyone in Judar's village so that she can create a black magi. This event traumatizes Judar and she would also use him and mock him. Arba would have her minions go into the dungeons to try to secure power from the djinns there as well. Arba murders her other husband, the emperor of Kou Empire, and usurped his position. When Matal Mogamett fell into depravity and became the Black Djinn, Arba uses the djinn to try and have it pull Ill Ilah down to Earth and destroy the world. With the combined efforts of the magicians, Ill Ilah did not decend on the Earth and the Matal Mogamett realize the error of his ways and the Black Djinn was destroyed. Later on, Arba encounters Hakuryuu and Judar (both of whom fell into depravity). She fights them and overwhelm them. At one point, Arba (who is still in possession of Gyokuen) sexually assaults her son, Hakuryuu, and mocks him. The fight ends with Hakuryuu getting his vengeance by killing Gyokuen. But Arba's spirit manages to find her way to Hakuryuu's sister, Hakuei, and she took possession of her. Arba enters into an alliance with Sinbad and David since she sensed Ill Ilah's presence in Sinbad. During the two years time-skip, Arba was looking for Alibaba and finds him after the time skip. She fights Yunan and nearly kills him until she fights against Aladdin, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu. Aladdin manages to expel Arba's spirit from Hakuei's body and Arba left to join back with Sinbad. She urges Sinbad to go the palace to try and overturn Solomon's will. She was hoping that she will be able to restore Ill Ilah back to being a god again through her alliance. She tries to help Sinbad in his goal but she soon finds herself separated from Sinbad and she then talks to Ugo (one of her former friends). After realizing that she could not reach her goal of restoring Ill Ilah to its full power, she lost interest with the idea and soon began to follow Sinbad now that Sinbad was a god. At one point during her conversation with Aladdin, Alibaba, Sinbad, and Ugo, she says she will destroy the world again if they continue to try and take power from Ill Ilah. David appears and betrays Sinbad by taking over him and absorbing Arba into him and becoming the new god. However, Sinbad took over and became the new god freeing Arba. Arba watches the fight the heroes have against David until David's defeat and death. Arba is last seen expressing a negative view of how the world since it continues to go on. Heinous Standards She was responsible for summoning Ill Ilah on Alma Torran which ended up killing billions. She is one of the most heinous villains in the story. Most villains with the exception of David, who is on her level of heinousness, are either slave owners, thieves, tyrants, murderers, or other types of criminals. But, none of these type of villains have been responsible for killing off an entire world of people like Arba. Arba also created and led Al-Thamen which is a terrorist organization that is responsible for so much corruption in the world from slavery, bigotry, to tyranny, for example. She had Al-Thamen destroy Judar's village and kill many people there and was behind corrupting him and molding him into becoming a black magi. Arba also attempts to summon Ill Ilah on the world again and was nearly successful in her goal. Arba also had a modus operandi of having daughters so that she can take possession of them to continue to live on. She has done this for many generations by the time the story began. While in possession of Gyokuen Ren, she was responsible for having her kill her own husbands and sons and mocked Hakuryuu about it. Arba also liked to toy with Hakuryuu when he was emotional and often mocked him. At one point, she sexually assaulted Hakuryuu in the middle of battle and continued to mock him. In the past, she also turned on her friends and personally murdered her former friend, Sheba who was pregnant at the time with a smile on her face. She is also a traitor to Solomon as she was supposed to be one of his magis. Her betrayal in the past, like I said before, resulted in countless deaths of many people including her former friends. So to summarize her heinousness, she is a traitor, a mass murderer responsible for the deaths of billions, leader of a terrorist organization which was responsible for maintaining inequality in the world, took possession of multiple people, and attempting to destroy the world. She goes beyond the heinous standards. Mitigating Factors While fighting Solomon after her betrayal, Arba admits that the time she was with her friends, she was obsessed with Ill Ilah. Arba is obsessed with Ill Ilah. She is obsessed with conserving Ill Ilah's status as the supreme god of the universe. Ill Ilah does not have lines nor did it tell Arba to preserve its power. It was Arba who took that upon herself to preserve its power. Plus after Solomon became a god, Arba lost whatever interest or care she had for her friends and does not care about having the world destroy with them in it. Even when Ugo proposed that they should still be friends centuries after her betrayal, Arba rejected his idea stating he has been driven insane from being in the same room for so long. In her alliance with Sinbad and David, Arba only agreed to it since she sensed Ill Ilah's presence within Sinbad. She hoped to restore Ill Ilah's status. In this alliance, with her, David, and Sinbad, everyone was looking out for their own self-interest not looking out for each other. After losing most of her powers in her fight against Aladdin and ultimately no longer being a major threat to the heroes, Arba continued to follow Sinbad since she still hoped that she could restore Ill Ilah's powers. But when Sinbad became a god over Ill Ilah, she continued to follow him but lost hope in accomplishing her goals. At this point in her character, she lost hope in her goals and became passive to her enemies like Alibaba, Aladdin, and Hakuryuu. She becomes depressed since she realizes that she could not accomplish her goals. Keep in mind, this is not played for sympathy as no other character expressed care for her change in attitude. Besides some conversations she had with Alibaba, she angrily proclaimed that if people continue to take power from Ill Ilah, she would destroy the world again. When Arba realizes that Alibaba would become a god, she says to herself that it is easier to believe in someone else. Arba is telling herself this because she is trying to psychologically ease her own depression. Her statement is a reaction to realizing that she is powerless; not a sudden change in her character. If it was a change in her character, she would have helped everyone against David and be accountable for her own actions. But, none of that happens. Even before saying that, she was not interested in Alibaba becoming a god over Sinbad. She was only narrating what was happening and analyzing it. In her final scene, she was apathetic to the world going on. While everyone was happy, she was not happy about how things are. Even during her cooling period as a villain, Arba did not express remorse for what she did. She was depressed and apathetic, but not at all caring about what she did to so many people and the lives she ruined. These moments weren't portrayed sympathetically because Arba is upset about not having her way. Two more things, Arba have a degree of mental illness. However, she is cognizant of her actions and understand how it affects people like how she mocked and psychologically abused Hakuryuu multiple times and how she tried to use Sinbad during their alliance. Second, she is delusional and believes that what she is doing is right but as the leader of Al-Thamen she supports inequality and chaos. And, she is overly gleeful and sadistic when she killed off Sheba and other people who came across her path. So, no. No mitigating factors for her. Verdict Arba is easily one of the most heinous villains in Magi. Her mitigating factors are null and void since she does not express any remorse or made any attempts at making things better for the heroes. Losing hope in one's goals and becoming depressed afterwards seems quite rare for pure evil villains, but Arba is not portrayed sympathetically and no one inquiries about her problems since everyone realize that her intentions are not good for anyone. Overall, a yes from me. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals